


Supplication

by AXEe



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Astra (Supergirl TV 2015) Lives, Character Study, F/F, Gen, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:01:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22672213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AXEe/pseuds/AXEe
Summary: GD emotional/introspective smut anyone? :=)
Relationships: Astra/Alex Danvers
Comments: 10
Kudos: 42





	Supplication

**Author's Note:**

> GD emotional/introspective smut anyone? :=)

******

_**“I wish I could hold to my neck and embrace the little arms, and bear kisses on the tender lips. Go on, doll, and trust your joys to the winds; believe me, light is the nature of men”**_

\--Unknown

******

It was dark in the apartment, only a few flickering lights of the city outside from the windows lit the darkened room. There was little sound either, save for the pant of breath from the two women, one above, one below.

Above, Alex arched her back, one hand slapping against the wall as she gasped and panted for air, her hips rocking forwards on pure instinct. Below, Astra knelt between Alex’s legs, her mouth working to bring Alex to climax, paying no heed to her current position. She reveled in it in fact, kneeling before Alex like some ancient worshiper before an equally ancient goddess, feasting at the altar.

She could stay here forever, if only to be able to feel and taste Alex for all eternity, to feel the other woman’s cleansing salty wetness on her tongue as it slipped down her throat, cleansing her soul as it did.

Here on Earth she was viewed as akin to a god, but she was no god, if anything she was as mortal and as weak or even weaker than the eight billion Humans that walked the surface of this world, no, here, right now, in this room, it was Alex who was the god, a goddess of war and love, terrible and beautiful all at once, a force of nature that could create even as it destroyed.

Alex had destroyed Astra’s soul, her mind, with a look, a touch, with their first kiss tonight, only to build something new, something better, in its place, cladding her in gleaming armor of silver fire with every caress of her hands through Astra’s hair as she continued her ministrations to Alex’s sex, her hands stroking along the firm muscles of Alex’s thighs, feeling the muscles flex and quiver, the goose bumps that broke out along her skin with each touch as Astra worked her tongue deeper into Alex’s center, laving her tongue across Alex’s clit, covering the tiny bud with tiny licks and caresses, and with each caress, each motion, she offered up another piece of her soul to the goddess above her.

“ _Astra…_ ” Alex whispered raggedly, her voice raspy and heavy with need, as she urged Astra deeper into her center, rolling her hips forwards as she tangled her fingers into Astra’s hair, the scent of sweat and sex filling the air.

Astra was surrounded now, her awareness completely dominated by Alex’s taste and scent as she redoubled her efforts to bring Alex to climax. With a broken, choked off cry, Alex suddenly _broke_.

Astra could hear it, Astra could _feel_ it, _taste_ it as wetness spilled from Alex’s sex to cover her face, to fill her mouth with its cleansing power.

Pulling away, Astra gasped for breath, still tasting Alex on her lips as she relaxed against Alex, nuzzling her cheek against the other woman’s hipbone, one hand lightly combing through the thatch of hair covering Alex’s mound as Alex trembled and shook, her legs slowly giving out, and Astra, ever dutiful to her goddess, helped to ease her down, wrapping her arms around her and pulling her close, murmuring sweet nothings into Alex’s hair in Kryptonese, smiling when Alex replied in kind, repeating those three simple words over and over.

On Earth Astra was a god, but here, in this room, she was merely another devotee to something far more ancient and powerful than any god…

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> The quote is from the ancient city of Pompeii, a piece of graffiti that appears to describe the affection or attraction that one unknown women felt for another.
> 
> Let me know what you thought :=)


End file.
